Legend of Zelda
by ChiBea
Summary: In the second installment of Project Smash, a young boy named Link must leave a lonely life and join an even lonelier one, wandering the path of a long quest that may never be completed. With the Princess of Hyrule helping him from afar, Link, the Chosen One, is assigned to stop a dark force from destroying everything he knows. This...is the Legend of Zelda.
1. Part 1

A/N: Hey, so I like to try different things every time I write something, to be experimental and to see if I ever find a writing style that I can just immediately work with. You'll notice this fiction will be a lot lengthier and in-depth than my previous Mario Bros. story. I also want to bring a more romantic and action-filled side to the story, while maintaining the spiritual part I tried in Super Mario Bros., and reducing the narrative style that consumed that fic. I'm writing this note midway into the chapter, and I think you'll like it.

This is but one of the legends of which the people speak...  
>Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace.<br>But one day, a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself. With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom.  
>But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand...a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light.<br>This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time. The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend...but then, a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs.  
>The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them...but the hero did not appear. Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the Gods. In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate.<br>What became of that kingdom? None remain who know.  
>The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath. On a certain island, it became customary to garb boys in green when they came of age. Clothed in the green of fields, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil. The elders wished only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend...<p>

Many years ago-  
>"Link!"<p>

"Link!"  
>Link was a young boy, around the age of 14, who was very slothful throughout his days. A little short for his age, Link was an orphan with long, dark blonde hair who lived alone, in a treehouse, constructed himself. It was based near a small village named Kakariko, where he visited every once in a while to stock up on foods. When Link wasn't sleeping, (which he did quite a lot), he wandered the woods, partly searching for equipment to trade for food items back at Kakariko, but also to feel more alone than he already was. Until about a year ago, Link lived with his one surviving relative-an uncle (on his father's side), who was a knight for the King of Hyrule. He was killed violently by an unknown culprit. His uncle distilled into Link a strong idealism of mankind, that everyone was weak, unintelligent, and useless. Link's uncle would return home every week or so, would stay for a couple of days, and then leave again to resume service. The times Link's uncle was home, he would either be plotting plans to overthrow the King or help him.<br>Link was never really able to converse with his uncle. After his sudden death, Link's lifestyle changed only to a new living space-his treehouse, which was actually a sort of promotion from the small, dreary home back in Ordon.  
>"Link!"<br>The sluggish Link groaned and opened his eyes slightly, to see a little girl flaunting about. This young woman was Saria, a funny character whose home was in Kakariko. She often visited Link, likely because she had had a 'crush' on the fellow. This was, of course, unbeknownst to Link, and he thought it an annoyance that Saria showed up so much.  
>"Oh, get up!" Saria laughed, and pulled Link up next to her, before stepping away slightly.<br>Link, still half-asleep, began (dangerously) climbing down his skim tree-ladder.  
>"Be careful, now," Saria warned, as she followed. "Hold on! Hold on! I got you a present, Link."<br>By this time, Link was pretty much awake, and replied, "why?"  
>"Wh-it's your birthday, dummy!" Saria threw a wrapped box at Link, playfully.<br>Catching the box, Link questioned the statement, "it's my birthday? Are you sure?"  
>"Surer than the fact Mido is in, like, super love with me," Saria assured Link, as he began tearing through the wrapping. When he opened a small box, it was revealed that the gift was a green tunic, long elf cap, and light brown pants.<br>"Um, I thought since your parents were gone, no one would be able to give you the clothes of the Hero. So, I, um, sewed some, and stuff," Saria explained, with a hint of red on her face.  
>"Saria, this is rad," Link said softly as he stretched the clothes out in front of him, beginning to ponder his annoyance to Saria. He shoved the soft headwear onto his hair. Link stood and struck a heroic pose, emitting a laugh from Saria.<br>"Okay, okay, I ought to go," Saria giggled, and exited the treehouse clearings. After Saria was no longer in sight, Link redressed himself in his new garments. He was looking a lot like the Hero of Time, if you were to compare the old mythical drawings to the young boy.  
>~Link~ ~Link~ The 'hero' checked his surroundings, searching for the voice's origin.<br>~Link, you must go to the forest and speak to the old, wise tree~ ~Link~ As soon as it had started, the mysterious voice was gone. 


	2. Part One

Often, the Darkness is portrayed as a great evil, while the Light is recognized as the flawless hero. But to think on such terms is outright racism to the Gods. While the Darkness makes mortal mistakes, so does the Light. The Light is not perfect. The Light in this story is a young boy named Link, who is far from perfect. Nothing is in black-and-white. Sometimes, the Darkness becomes the Light...and the Light becomes the Darkness.

"That's pretty weird," Saria responded to Link's recounting of the mysterious voice he heard. "So, you're going to go?"  
>"Yeah," Link rubbed his head.<br>"Well...you can't!" Saria insisted.  
>"Why not?"<br>"It's...dangerous! At the very least, you need some defense," Saria explained, "if you're really going to go, you need to talk to Orca or something."  
>"I guess so," Link replied and stood from Saria's floor before leaving the hay shack.<br>Link wandered back in the direction of his house, avoiding conversation with the villagers by sticking to the side of the valley. He was turned around, checking to make sure no one spotted him (he tried to avoid talking as much as possible, as he was shy around people, when he bumped into something. Or someone.  
>Unfortunate Link had bumped into his least-liked of the Kakarikos, a muscular boy named Mido.<br>"Well, hey there, Linky," Mido snorted, crossing his arms, "goin' someplace?"  
>"Let me through," Link demanded softly, and tried to sidestep Mido. But the boy was too quick, and stopped Link with an extended arm.<br>"Listen, Linky..." Mido growled, "Saria, she's young and confused, so for some reason she thinks she likes you. But guess what, you little loser? She actually likes ME."  
>"You see, Link, here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna dump your dumb, homeless butt somewhere far away, and me and Saria are gonna get married. You do exactly as I tell you, maybe I'll let Saria invite you to the wedding. If she even wants anything to do with you by then. Got it?"<br>"Sure," Link scrunched his eyes and gave a fake, patronizing smile, before ducking to avoid Mido's large hands, rolling under him, and doing a slight jump to kick him in the back, knocking him down and giving time and a platform to get away. As Link began dashing away, he overheard a "that's right, scram!" from the older boy. Soon, Link had arrived at the edge of Kakariko, where Orca's home was. It was a dark blue shack, with a ladder leading to a higher floor, occupied by his brother Sturgeon. Link knocked on the lower door, and was quickly pulled in by a weak, skinny arm. The arm belonged to Orca, just the man he was looking for.  
>"Ah, Link," the old man's gruff voice sounded, "this is a surprise. What is your purpose here?"<br>"I've come to ask for some weapon, sir," Link answered.  
>"You? With a tool of defense? Ahahaha!" Orca laughed in Link's face, changing almost into a choke. "You're a boy!"<br>"Weren't you young when you started?" Link questioned angrily. "Look, I need some fighting stuff. I'm going into the Woods. By myself."  
>This statement quieted the old man. "I suppose it's dangerous to go alone," orca said as he began reaching for something. He pulled out a small sword from a nearby shelf, and set it in Link's hands. "Take this."<br>Link examined the blade. It was recently sharpened, and the gray blade shined with an inexplicable luster. The hilt and handle of the blade were woven brown, comfortable in Link's hand. The sword, although almost as tall as Link, was light, and he could move swiftly while using it.  
>"Do you know how to use one?" Orca asked.<br>"I'll figure it out," Link said, annoyed, but apologized: "sorry, sir. Thank you very much. I'll return it as soon as I can."  
>"Keep it," Orca stared into the wall opposite Link, as if in deep thought.<br>Link left the shack.

"We have wooden shields, iron shields, we got whatever you need shields."  
>"Yeah, you say that every time, Aryll. I have 100 rupees, will that get me a wooden shield?"<br>"They're actually 110, but I'll give you a discount, big bro," Aryll, manager of the shop in Kakariko, remarked.  
>"I'm not your brother!" Link smirked.<br>"Sure...big bro," Aryll laughed as Link exited the shop, with him a small, wooden shield.  
>When Link was out of the shop and united with a sword and shield, he fell tiredly to the soft, green grass, and lay there for a moment, before returning to his home, and to let all of the things he said and did and learned, reanimate in his dreams...<br> 


	3. Part Two

Link pulled on his classic green elf-like cap, the end hanging down off his head. He was wearing the clothes Saria had given him, along with good boots. In his right hand was a small sword from Orca, shining. In the other, he held a shield in a defensive position. Link stood in front of the Lost Woods, a maze-like forest where all sense of direction supposedly faded. In the center of it all lay a great Tree, a Deku Tree, that was to bestow wisdom, strength, and courage upon the Chosen One. That was where Link was headed-not for the wisdom, strength, and courage-but to figure out why the voice in his head needed him there so badly.  
>Earlier, he had said goodbye to his friends, Saria, Aryll, and Orca. This could be the last time he saw any of them. Link remembered his encounter with Saria.<br>"Link, take this with you," Saria had handed him an ocarina. "Now, you'll have to come back-to deliver it personally!" She made a little turn, then quickly hugged Link before returning to Kakariko. Link, the quiet self he always was, had said nothing. All he did was set the small ocarina in a knapsack by his hip.  
>But now, Link was at the edge of the end of society. He stared into the huge red trees that made up the jungle. Red was all he saw most his life, anyway.<br>He began walking. As he neared his fate, signs tried to ward him off with cryptic messages. The red leaves began gaining more detail. He entered a small passageway to see to his doom.  
>As soon as he was inside the depths of the maze, he was under assault. But it was okay.<br>His uncle had taught him many things. Creatures, their weaknesses, whether or not they were harmless, where they lurked...this one, it was an Octorok. A small, squid-like creature that hid itself in bushes or tall grass, and revealed itself only to kill and eat prey with a supply of pellets it held in it's mouth. Usually, they hid back in the grass if predators neared it. The best Link could do was try to avoid their territory.  
>"Oh, Gosh!" he heard. He turned swiftly, holding his blade in a diagonal position to his hip while wielding his shield in front of him. It was an older gentleman, hunched over to Link's size, his back obviously suffering from an incredibly large backpack he wore, aligned with masks. "Never thought I'd see civilization again. He introduced himself, "hello. I'm Beedle, but I'm known as the Happy Mask Salesman. Young boy, could you perhaps offer an old man any directions to society?"<br>Link began to point behind him, as he'd only walked in a straight line 10, 20 steps, but-it was changed. His entry no longer existed. He shook his head to Beedle.  
>"Drat. May I tag along with you? Perhaps we can help each other out," he giggled.<br>"I'd rather be on my own," Link mumbled.  
>"So be it," Beedle lowkey scowled. "Would you be interested in any of my wares, then?"<br>Link examined the variety of items. Most of the things for sale were masks, as Beedle's nickname indicated, but he was also able to find among them some things he might need for his quest to the Tree. He checked his wallet.  
>"What can I get for...28 rupees?"<br>"28 rupees?" the Happy Mask Salesman cackled. "You can get a pear, boy. You can get a pear."  
>Link growled lightly. "I'll see you around," he murmured, and continued a path to the laughter of Beedle, the Happy Mask Salesman.<br>As the figure faded into the distance, he heard a cried, "try not to meet with a terrible fate!", lurk in the air. 


	4. Part Three

Link had arrived at the bright beauty of the center of the Lost Woods. The plush grass he lay on was home to the Great Tree, who resided in front of him. While the Tree's expressions could not change, he was able to greet Link: "You've arrived. But you've arrived...too late. Before I speak, I need you to accept this."  
>Out of thin air appeared a luxurious bow, and came with a pack of five arrows. It's craft was of perfection. Link strapped the bow to his backside along with a handful of the blades.<br>"Allow me to tell a tale, that stretches back from the beginning of time to the range of 7:00 last night..."  
>"Before time began, before spirits and life existed... Three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule...Din, the goddess of power... Nayru, the goddess of wisdom...and Farore, the goddess of courage... Din, with her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore, with her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law. They each created three regions of our Hyrule earth. Din created the Eldin Canyon, Nayru created the Lanayru Oasis, and Farore created the Faron Forest. The very woods we are in right now...the ones now known as the Lost Woods. All of this Earth was desecrated about 40 years ago...it all changed in a single instance. I suspect there was a birth of darkness in that particular moment. Since, new names were quickly thrown about, insulting the old beauty of the land: our world became the Eldin Volcano, the Lanayru Desert, and Faron's Lost Woods."<br>"Link, a Dark Lord is roaming our world. Soiling it. Shaming it. I know of no name for the Desert Man in Black, but I know that he is destroying everything we've ever known. Heheh...he's even destroyed me."  
>The Tree's eyes shifted to the core of his bark, where Link noticed a blackening stain, slowly growing, inching it's way outwards to consume the whole tree.<br>"It's true...Not long from now, I am to die, to end this quest I started the day Time began. But while I was the Advisor of Time, you will become the Hero of Time. Because you are the Chosen One, Link. My last words are your next step: Venture to the Hyrule Castle, whatever way so commands the situation. Meet with the Princess Zelda. She, too, is a part of this prophesized fable. I only wish I could see it all play out...Goodbye, Link...Goodbye, the Chosen..."  
>The dark, oval eyes closed. Link resumed his position in front of the tree, sitting. He kept there for a bit.<p>The silver sword sliced through vines, sliced through anything to see Link on his way. Ahead was the Hyrule Kingdom of the World. There was Castle Town, inside of which resided Hyrule Castle, the royal home of the King and his daughter Princess Zelda. Princess Zelda, his next mission. Link massaged the bow carefully, getting a feel for it. He tested his speed from the time he pulled an arrow from his back to putting it into place, ready to fire. He practiced this for a couple hours, without letting a single arrow go. He discovered it took an average of 6 seconds to get the whole thing done. Link then shot an arrow, to test his aim. He didn't hit the center of the target, but it was pretty close. It would be easy to hit someone with a weapon as large as an arrow anyway. Yeah, he wanted to make it to Castle Town as quickly as possible, but he didn't want to go in unskilled. By the time he thought he was good to go with his bow and arrows, it was nearing night. With not enough time to arrive at his destination before pitch dark, Link made camp overnight.<br>The rim of the Woods at dark could be dangerous. Link's bed tonight would be the inside of a small oak tree. Outside, he heard various crows and cries, but the one particular thing that lingered with him through the night was a scream. One human scream. It took a while before he could sleep.

WISDOM.  
>POWER.<br>COURAGE.  
>Link was wandering bright purple steps, up a large temple that was difficult to reach. When he made it to the top, he was facing the back of a tall, powerful man, robed in black and having flame red hair.<br>Link broke into a defensive stance, holding his shield in front of him and his sword facing outwards. The man didn't turn.  
>"You're a boy. You won't survive this quest, let alone finish it. Your blade is dull, and so are your wits. You blindly follow directions given to you by strangers, words in your head you don't even know the source of. I will show Hyrule what I've endured my entire life. My vengeance will be exacted upon you all, and no one, least of all you, will STOP ME!"<p>

Link awoke from his nightmare. A bright red sun peeked over a shrouded hilltop, it's rays beaming all over the land, emitting a repellent to the black that had surrounded it. By this time, Link had forgotten most of the dream, and the orphan began packing. Over his bright green tunic came his sheath. Inside of it he placed the silver sword given to him by Orca. He latched the bow onto the sheath the opposite direction, and stuck arrows through it's net to hold them. He held his shield, without a place to put it due to the odd positioning of the bow, and was on his way after he pulled on his green elf cap. He pushed his longer blonde hair out of the way, allowing vision from both eyes. He hiked over the dirty hills. Taking a closer look, he noticed that there were smoldered spots, forming almost a set of footprints. The Dark Forces...whatever they were, they were further than him. Was it 'they?' Or just...him? The Desert Man in Black? And if it was Him, was He on the same path as Link? It didn't matter right now. He'd probably find out more when he spoke with Princess Zelda.  
>If he could. Link stood in front of the Castle Town entranceexit, a drawbridge over a small, glittering moat, and noted the huge amount of hustle and bustle that occured inside the Kingdom doors. With caution, Link stepped inside, and found himself thrown around through the crowds.  
>"H.M.S wrote that he'd be arriving soon!"<br>"Rad, I need a new mask! My nephew's birthday is coming up!"  
>"Where did my little dog go?"<br>"Five rupees, five rupees for a fantastic bit of rolls! Five rupees, everybody!"  
>Link rushed through the hordes into a calm little space by a potion shop. He set himself in a chair by a table.<br>"Rush hour, right?"  
>Link looked across the table to the other man sitting there.<br>"Every day, it's like this. Even Sunday! Exciting at first, but it wears out real fast."  
>Link didn't answer.<br>"You're a quiet fellow. What's with the get up, Hero of Time?" The man gestured to Link's clothing and weapons.  
>"I'm lookin' for Hyrule Castle."<br>"Right to the point, huh," the guy muttered, "so happens I'm a guard there. See, take that road there," he pointed down a street, "then take a left at the first street you come across. You'll be on a straight path to the Castle. But uh, you've gotta have an appointment to make it in. Since the Great Darkening, security's been crazy tight. You have an appointment, right?"  
>"Yeah," Link lied.<br>"Good, then! I'll see you around, kid."  
>With that, Link headed to Hyrule Castle. <p>


	5. Part Four

The palace was now in front of him. Link had a difficult time interpreting the size of it-he was used to the short hay shacks back at home. It was a finely constructed castle. The building was made of shining gray gravel, with a couple peaks and one large summit in the middle, the top of it holding a small flag. Each short bump had an arch, and the castle's doors were finely carved magnolia wood.  
>And in front of all that were two workers guarding a tall, black, metallic gate.<br>"Where's your paper, kid?" One sleazy, unshaven guard grumbled. When Link offered nothing, he grouched, "no appointment? Then scram!"  
>Link relunctantly left, muttering words that would make the people of Kakariko pass out. He spotted a hill, climbed up, and dropped into a hole in a wall too small for most. He snuck through, then stuck to the side of the valley as he passed guards on the grounds of the castle. He delved into a bush and arrived on it's other side, then found himself playing a game. Guards wandering a specific path repetitively, all day, seemed to have the same direction, so Link had to follow them from behind, but not too close for them to hear his steps. Garden rosaries and brick walls stopped him at every turn. It was a thrill, slow as he had to move, knowing the consequences of his being discovered.<br>Link was in a small garden space, a meadow.  
>There was Princess Zelda. She was looking through a glass pane window, engrossed in whatever was occuring inside. Her blonde locks brushed over her shoulders, and her dress slightly passed her feet and spread across the green blades of grass. The clothing was pink and white.<br>She turned around, and Link glimpsed her face. Blue eyes, narrow brows, small pink lips, slightly outstretched 'elf' ears. She was the most beautiful girl Link had ever seen.  
>"How did you make it past the guards?" Zelda asked, as she pushed a few yellow strands of hair out of her face.<br>"Uh, I don't know. It was pretty easy, actually."  
>"Well, what is your name?"<br>"Link...Your Highness."  
>Princess Zelda bit her lip slightly. "Do you want to watch?" She whispered.<br>Link nodded, and joined her by the window.  
>Inside was some royal hall. There was a table, and by it sat the very King of Hyrule, speaking with a dark man in black, with a large black hat atop his head.<br>"...-da? What do you want with her? Oh, you're a suitor, I suppose?"  
>"Not exactly, Your Highness. Please, if you would just allow me a visit with the Princess, I will be on my way."<br>"What are your intentions, man? Good Nayru! You're a complete stranger. Say, how did you even get in here? Where are your appointment papers?"  
>"I have none, King. It was pretty easy, actually." Link felt a strong sense of deja vu lingering with the conversation.<br>"Guards! Escort this man out, at once!"  
>"Your Majesty..." the man pulled off his large hat and his bright red hair was revealed. It was the very same man in Link's dream.<br>"I would suggest you reconsider. Bring me the Princess."  
>"No!" the King stood as two guards held the man by his arms. "Good day, sir!"<br>"Very well, then...I'd rather not be on the King of Hyrule's bad side. Good day, Your Majesty. Good day."  
>The security began moving him away, but before he was out of sight, he took a glance at the window pane Link and Princess Zelda were watching through, and grinned a smile that stretched wide. They could hear his cackling away as he left their vision. The King put his head in his hands.<br>"I've seen the man before," Link pointed out.  
>"Did you dream him?" the wide-eyed Zelda asked.<br>"Yes...he was in my dreams. He insulted me as I while I got ready to beat him up a whole bunch."  
>"I dreamt him too," Zelda said, "but in my dream, he was nice and kind. His looks were scary, but he tried to be nice."<br>"Do you think we're..." Zelda wondered, "important?"  
>Link nodded. His shield still hanging from his hand awkardly, he slung it's strap over his shoulder.<br>"I was supposed to meet with you. The Great Tree told me to see you."  
>"The Great Tree?" she whispered, astonished. "I know the Prophecy. Link, is it? Link, I think you're the Chosen One."<br>"I keep hearing that," Link said.  
>"Hey, if you're the Chosen One, then I must be one, too!" She giggled.<br>"Why?"  
>"The prophecy says, Link, that 'the Chosen One, the Princess of that Time, and the Dark Force will meet together in a swirl of balance before deciding the fate of a new world.'"<br>"Spooky," Link mumbled.  
>"Oh, I guess I need to get you something, then. It's some kind of paper that all the princesses get in case they get to be the girl that meets the Chosen One. Gosh! I can't believe it's me."<br>She began walking away from the window, but stopped in her tracks. "Oh, but we'll have to sneak you past the guards, won't we? Hmm...I know, we'll go through my secret way! Heehee!" She pushed through under a bush and Link followed, and on the other side they were on a rounding hill that led to the window of Zelda's room. She opened it, and they dropped in.  
>"It's a bit of a mess, Chosen One, so watch your step." The room was a big mix of pink and white, with sudden red and black colors clashing in various spots. A large, elegant bed had it's place in the middle. Dolls littered the floor. Zelda ruffled through a file before she discovered and pulled out an envelope, very clearly marked: OPEN ONLY FOR THE HERO.<br>"Gee, I really hope you're the Chosen One."  
>"Why's that?"<br>"I'm gonna be in a lot of trouble if you aren't."  
>Link ripped open the envelope. It was brown and crusted, decades old, likely. The paper inside, fortunately, was mostly unaffected, and could be read clearly.<br>'The Sword Lies in the Forest, The Sword Unlocks with a Triforce.'  
>"...That's it?" Link asked, puzzled.<br>"Well, I didn't write it!" Zelda proclaimed. "But I can explain it. I'm smart like that. The Forest, that's the Lost Woods, right? My history tutor told me it used to be the Faron Forest. And I know what the Triforce is-don't you?"  
>Link shook his head.<br>"It's what the three Goddesses brought to Hyrule, a piece from each of them-three golden triangles that symbolized peace, prosperity and promise. That is also mentioned in the Prophecy-'throughout the lands have been scattered three peaces of the Triforce-only the Chosen will see them; only the Chosen may bind them; and only the Chosen will save the land with them.'  
>"How do you know all this?"<br>"I'm a princess. As immature as you may think I am, my whole life must be dedicated to serving the citizens of Hyrule, so I intensely study our history, our economics," she began twirling a strand of golden hair, "...anything that will make me a better Princess."  
>Link nodded. "Okay."<br>"Good luck on your quest, Link. Don't worry, I won't bring any attention to your going-ons. Oh, and for good luck," Princess Zelda leaned over and kissed Link on the cheek, causing him to blush a fiery red before dashing out the window. He raced through the field, not caring that a few guards were watching. Worst they could do was kick him out, and out was his destination. He leaped over the stone wall, heard a couple of 'hey!'s and sudden footsteps, but he didn't turn back. Soon enough, he was lost among the Castle Town crowds, and hurriedly slumped into a chair by a quaint little potion shop. He turned to the person across from him, before realizing-  
>"Oh, seriously?"<br>It was the very same guard on break from an hour ago.  
>"Oh, hey there, little friend! Did you get to meet Princess Zelda?"<br>Link didn't answer.  
>"Cute girl. Smart, too! I'm sure she'll do a fine job of running the kingdom when she's all grown up," he smiled, then mumbled very quietly, "wouldn't mind a piece of that."<br>Link, disgusted with the guard, shook his head.  
>"Hey, Bob!" A few guards were running up, they were several yards away. "Bob, be on lookout for this suspicous character! We think he may be a spy! Here, lemme get over there so I can give you a description!"<br>That was Link's cue to leave. In one motion, he shoved his chair back and dived into the sea of men. Soon enough, he was out of Castle Town. It was getting dark, and he made it out just before the drawbridge closed itself. He took one last look at the closed drawbridge before turning back to the wild around him.  
>He wasn't sure what would've been worse-being trapped inside Castle Town with the mercy of Hyrule upon him, or being alone in the Hyrule Fields at night. <div> 


End file.
